Baby Nai
by countrypanther14
Summary: AU: Karoku has to leave town for a few days and leaves 1 year old Nai in the care of Circus. I own nothing, R&R, and it's rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**R &R. And I kept Tsubaki and Yotaka alive, because why not?**

* * *

"Okay Nai," the blue haired man said as he put the toddler in his arms down at his feet. "I'll be back in a little while. Be good now."

Not wanting the man to leave just yet, Nai whined and hugged his leg; his big red eyes filling with tears. "Karoo no go." he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he said, prying the white haired toddler off his leg as the door opened and a man with long silver hair swept back into a ponytail stepped out; his face covered in bandages and his blue eyes curious. This only made Nai a lot more scared.

"Azana, how many times do we have to tell you not to answer the door?" a female voice shouted from inside. "You'll scare away the kids."

"No I won't Tsubame." he called back. "Little kids love me."

"Karoo no go." Nai said, grabbing onto Karoku's leg again. "Man scary."

"Yeah, they love you a whole bunch." a purple haired teen said sarcastically as he shooed the silver haired man away. "Get out of here." Looking over at Karoku, he looked down and saw the toddler attached to his leg; and he just about melted.

The child couldn't have been more than a year old with fine white hair going past his ears, a piece on either side of his head flicking upwards slightly and gradually fading into a lavender shade. And he had these big red eyes, that just looked up at him the most pleading and adorable look, it was hard to keep a straight face and not melt at the sight of it.

"You must be Karoku." he said, trying not to get too lost in the toddler's eyes as Karoku got Nai off of him and gave him to him. "And this must be Nai."

"Yeah." Karoku said as Nai started reaching out for him. "Be sure to keep an eye on him. He has a habit of running off and getting into trouble."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." the purple haired teen said as he held Nai against his body so he wouldn't kick. "Now, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Not long, a few days, maybe a week." he said, looking at Nai and giving the teen the bag that was slung over his shoulder. "Be good while I'm gone Nai."

"Karoo no go." Nai whined again, grabbing onto Karoku's finger.

"I'll see you in a few days." he said, taking his finger back and going back to his car. "Bye Nai."

Watching as Karoku drove away, Nai looked over at the teen who was holding him and started crying; wailing at the top of his lungs as the teen tried to soothe him and get him to calm down.

"Oh boy..." Yotaka muttered as Nai continued to wail. "This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. R &R**

* * *

"Nai?" Yotaka called softly as he walked through the daycare at Circus. It hadn't even been five hours since Nai's arrival, and already Nai had wandered away when his back was turned because he thought the white haired boy had fallen asleep. "Nai, where are you?"

"Hey Yotaka." Tsubame said, startling the violet haired teen and making him jump before he whipped around to face his twin sister and adopted brother. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing..." he stammered. "I didn't lose Nai."

"Oh my god, he lost the kid." Gareki groaned, putting his forehead in his hands. "You know, it's incidents like this that make us look like complete morons. I mean honestly, you should know better than to take your eyes off of him."

"I thought he was sleeping." he said. "He was snuggled up to Tsukumo's old teddy bear."

"I cannot believe you." Tsubame said.

"Well, he couldn't have gotten too far." Gareki said. "Let's go find him before he gets into trouble."

* * *

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Hey Jiki, have you seen my stuffed rabbit?" Kiichi called as she popped her head out from under her bed.

"Last I saw of it, it was in the daycare center." Jiki said as he worked on one of his medicines.

"What?!" she screeched, getting out from under her bed. "You put it in the daycare? Ugh, one of those kids is going to ruin it with their grimy hands."

"What does it matter to you?" Jiki asked. "You haven't played with that thing since you were ten. And the little kids could benefit from it."

"Yeah, but I loved that-AAH!"

Wincing at the shrill screech she let out, Jiki looked at the door and saw a toddler, about a year old; covered in multiple colors of finger paint and holding Kiichi's stuffed rabbit, staining the fur orange with the paint on his fingers. "Kiichi, calm down. It's just one of the kids from the daycare." he said, getting up from where he was sitting at his desk and walking over so he could kneel down and look at the toddler closer.

"Who you?" the toddler asked, his scarlet eyes giving him the most innocent look he had ever seen on a child.

"My name's Jiki." he said. "What's yours?"

"Nai." he said.

"Jiki, don't scare the kid." a red haired man said as he took Nai away.

"Oh come on Tsukitachi, I wasn't doing anything to him." he said as Tsukitachi got the rabbit away from Nai, who was scratching at his cheeks. "And that is not a good sign."

"The paint must be starting to dry." Tsukitachi said. "Come on little guy, let's get you cleaned up. Here you go Jiki."

"What?" he asked as Nai was unceremoniously plopped into his arms. "Wait, Tsukitachi."

"Bye."

Looking up at Nai, Jiki watched as his red eyes filled with tears and he started crying, his fingers scratching not only at his cheeks, but his hair, ears; basically anywhere the paint came into contact with. "I better get you to Akari." he said, holding Nai away from him so he wouldn't get covered in paint.

* * *

 **R &R**


End file.
